Autobots, Retreat!
by FilipinoWriter300 AdamCZ
Summary: Summary: The Decepticons have found the Autobot base. The Autobots plan they will evacuate the area and come back in 5 years. On his way back to base, Optimus Prime gets captured by the Decepticons. Will the Autobots find out that Prime gets captured? If so, will they be able to save him? Or maybe not?
1. The Decepticons Know The Place

**Summary:** **The Decepticons have found the Autobot base. The Autobots plan they will evacuate the area and come back in 5 years. On his way back to base, Optimus Prime gets captured by the Decepticons. Will the Autobots find out that Prime gets captured? If so, will they be able to save him? Or maybe not?**

 _Chapter 1: The Decepticons Know The Place_

With The Decepticons

 _Reminder: This is the Transformers Prime World._

Normal POV

*Megatron's Meeting Room* (Because he likes to talk to himself there)

"It's another day, another chance we have. For destruction." Megatron said as he looked at the window

"Lord Megatron, there is someone at the door." A soldier at the door said.

"Open it." Megatron said looking straight at the door

When the door opened, Megatron was no where near happy anymore.

"Traitor." Megatron hissed and prepared his gun

"Lord Megatron, allow me to introduce myself to your guards." The 'traitor' said. "My name is, Starscream. Former Second-in-Command of the Decepticons." He said proudly before he gave a glare at Megatron "Before your master vanished me from the Decepticons." he finished with anger but then at the end, he smiled a bit. (smile like when you're happy)

"Why are you smiling? You got kicked out, kicked out from the Decepticons and if Lord Megatron made that decision, it's the right one. GET OUT THIS INSTANT!" The guard shouted and as soon as he finished his sentence, or maybe paragraph (in a way) all the guards were aiming their guns at either his head or at his spark

"Because, he promised one thing." Starscream said and all the guards put their guns down.

"If I can bring a very special piece of information about the Autobots that he doesn't know, he'll make me the Second-in-Command once again." He said, smiling evilly

"And what have you brought, Starscream?" Megatron stepped forward

"The location of the Autobot base." He said with a smirk

"Give," He put his hand out so he can see the datapad Starscream put the location on. "or else." He activated his knife and put it at a 170O angle diagonally.

(Sorry but you have to get a protractor and see that. But my Math teacher will be proud of me :D. Wait actually not really because I'm writing a story about fighting D:. LETS MOVE ON!)

"Here it is, Lord Megatron." Starscream gave the datapad and bowed

Megatron retracted his knife and read the datapad.

"Put this on the table." He commanded handing the datapad over to the soldier.

The soldier followed and put a magnifying glass on top of it and made a hologram (with colors) and made it bigger so everyone can see.

"Jasper, Nevada." Megatron spoke the place as if he didn't believe it.

"That's the place, Lord Megatron." Starscream said

"Soundwave! Check if this place is real." Megatron told Soundwave and after checking, since he can't talk he responded with a nod.

"Good. Starscream you've passed Soundwave's 'find the place' test. Lets see if you can pass the 'is it there' test " Megatron said

"You!"

"Yes, Lord Megatron?" The soldier politely bowed to his master.

"I want you to call the best spy group. Tell them to come here." Megatron commanded the soldier

"As you wish, Lord Megatron" The soldier said and went out of the room.

 **30 Minutes Later**

"I see, you're late." Megatron says as if he is going to give them a punishment.

"We are sorry, Lord Megatron. We did not believe the soldier telling us that you called." The 5 spies bowed

"And some guards here are new. Introduce yourselves." Megatron instructed

The red spy stood up and said "I am Drifter, I am the leader of our group." Then a blue truck-looking con stood up "This guy is called Windbreaker. He is the commander of our group." Then an orange helicopter-looking guy stood up "This is Speed. Our engineer." Then a green motorcycle stood up "This is Zen. He is incharge of all the messages sent to our group." Then a black helicopter spy stood up "This is Blazer. He is the one who carries all the weapons." Drift said "Blazer show them the weapons." Drift commanded.

Blazer put his arm infront of him and slid his finger and something opened. Then he got a small chip inside and made a thumbs up shape putting the chip on top of his 4 fingers then put his thumb down. Then a big table with guns and everything popped up and everyone was amazed.

"Bring it back. It's taking up too much space." Megatron commanded

Blazer tapped the table three times and opened his hand and there was the chip! Then he put it back in his arm and closed it.

"Now that you know them, I want to tell you why you're here." Megatron stated

"What is it, Lord Megatron?" Windbreaker asked

"Soldier, state what's going on." Megatron commanded him as he went to his throne.

"Drift, Windbreaker, Zen, Blazer, Speed. Correct?" The soldier asks and the 5 spies nod. "Starscream claims to have found the Autobot base. Soundwave has already tracked down the exact location Starscream has provided. It's just that Lord Megatron doesn't believe that that's (That's really how it's said) truly the Autobot base. He wants you to go there have a look make sure all 5 Autobots are there. And he want video evidence and photo evidence." The soldier finished "Excuse me, Lord Megatron." The soldier bowed and got out of the room to continue his duties

"Are you going to take this mission?" Megatron asked the spies

"We are." Drift answered

"Good, I will give you 7 days. If you don't come back by the 7th day, I will assume you dead and if you're still alive, you've failed the mission. Clear?" Megatron said

"Loud and clear, Lord Megatron" They all said in unsion

"Starscream, open the portal right outside the Autobot base." Megatron told Starscream

"Done." Starscream said after he opened the portal

Drift's POV

(Italics when character is thinking to self)

 _Hmmm. If I am correct with my scan since I scanned the picture, that weird large plataeu or mountain thingy should be the Autobot's base. If I can call Speed then he can put fake Dark Energon in this and the door will open I'm assuming it's near the ground since they are ground vehicles._

I put my finger to my ear and called Speed. Once he realized this, he went over to me.

"What should I do?" Speed asked me

"Put fake Dark Energon here. I am sure the Autobots will notice this and come out. Then we go in, don't make the fake Dark Energon grow too fast though." I told him my plan and he followed

All of us grouped up at the place we thought was the 'entrance'

A few minutes later 4 Autobots came out who we recognized as Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee.

"Lets go!" I called and we got inside the Autobot base.

"Camera's out and dont stay in the way." I silently whispered and all nodded

 **1 Hour Later**

"We have enough footage." I said (Because we can just get certain clips for the photos)

"Speed, make it stop growing lets go!" We ran to the entrance we were guessing was also the exit.

The 4 Autobots came in and we all went out.

"Bad news Drift." Speed said examining his footage.

"What is it Speed?" I asked

"According to this, when I pointed at the computer you can read "Detecting anything 19 miles away." Speed said.

"What does that mean?" The blue spy asked

"That means we have to get to 20 miles by walking or we'll get caught." Speed explained

"Alright." I said coming up with a solution

"It's just the first day. Lets run!" I said as we started to run

 **4 Days Later**

Zen's POV

"We're finally here, at the end of where they track." Speed said as we all panted

"Lets call them." Drift suggested and all looked at me

"Ok." I said and got my phone (Lets just say they have one) and called Megatron

"This is Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons speaking. State what you want now." Megatron said

"Lord Megatron, It's me Zen I just wanted to say that we need a portal. Our coordinates are on the portal activating device." I told him

"Alright." He said a bit bored "Hey you! Open the portal!" I can hear him shout

"It's opened" He told me

"Thank you Lord Megatron." I told him

"Lets go" I said and we all went in the portal.

Normal POV

The 5 spies went in the portal on the fourth day at 1:34 PM

"Impressive skills you have." Megatron said amazed

"Lord Megatron, we have got the evidence." Speed says as they show their videos and take clips to make photos.

"Good job." Megatron says while handing them a badge and a new vehicle form

"This is your reward." He simply says

The spies put on their badges over their spark one by one. And then they take the form Megatron has given them and transform.

(I am not good at describing so just think about their form. Anything does good. It's just that the 2 helicopters have tons of weapons seen on the outside but the car and truck have weapons hidden (cant see on inside or outside) + the motorcycle)

"Cool" Blazer says

"I like this" Drift and Zen says in unsion

"This is awesome!" Speed says

"I'm ready to roll!" Windbreaker says while turning on his engine

"Spies, go back into your robot form." Megatron commanded and all obeys

"This is AMAZING" They all say at once as they look at their body paint

"Ahem?" Megatron says with a questioning tone

"Thank you very much, Lord Megatron." They say as they bow

"Kindly excuse us Lord Megatron." Drift says Megatron nods

They all high-five each other and walk out of the room.

 _Chapter 1 : The Decepticons Know The Place - Completed_

 _Chapter 2: Autobots, It's Time To Evacuate - Next..._

 **A/N**

Hey guys! Now that this chapter is FINALLY done, I want to know, how did I do? Is this good? Is it bad? Please review and tell me what you think. I will try to publish the next chapter tomorrow or something. And I put a secret mistake near the beginning. If you can find it well, put it in the review thing. If you wanna find it yourself, don't look there yet. Ok guys this 'essay' is coming to an end. Please review to tell me how I did and suggest a name for the 5 spies! See you tomorrow or something! Bye!

Goodbye! :D

FW300


	2. Autobots, It's Time To Evacuate

**Summary:** **The Decepticons have found the Autobot base. The Autobots plan they will evacuate the area and come back in 5 years. On his way back to base, Optimus Prime gets captured by the Decepticons. Will the Autobots find out that Prime gets captured? If so, will they be able to save him? Or maybe not?**

 **Prev. Chapter Summary:** Starscream, a former traitor comes back to the Decepticons. He claims to have found the Autobot base. Megatron doesn't believe him and sends 5 spies to the location. They come back telling Megatron that the Autobot base is there. What will happen next?

 _Chapter 2: Autobots, It's Time To Evacuate_

With The Decepticons

Megatron's POV

 _Finally, after a long time. Someone besides me follows and completes my plan._

"Lord Megatron, everyone is seated waiting for you." A soldier said

Megatron nodded "Tell them I want complete silence, go." the soldier nodded and ran out of the room

*At the stage* (Lets just say they have one)

"Ahem" Megatron cleared his throat

"I am proud to say this, as the Leader of the Decepticons. We have found the Autobot base." He said and everyone clapped

"SILENCE!" He yelled as the sound faded

"Save the joy later. My plan on how to attack the Autobots is set. Spies!"

"Yes Lord Megatron?"

"Present the plan."

"Alright," Speed said making gestures to soldiers for what they need. Once everything they needed was there, the lights dimmed and the spotlight was on Drift

"This plateau, in Jasper Nevada. 548 miles away from where we are now-" Drift was cut off by the other four

"Is the Autobot base" after they said that they started running to different places to prepare their presentation

"This is Lord Megatron's plan." Drift said, after that transforming and speeding away to get to the place he must be

The curtains opened revealing Drift, Winbreaker, Zen and Blazer standing near the 'plan shower' as they call it

"Where's Speed?" Megatron asked and the spotlight turned to Speed pressing some buttons on a remote

"Oh hello, umm there we go." He looked at the four bots and mouthed "Play" to them and then the spotlight went to them

With The Autobots

Normal POV

When The Spies were checking the base

Beep, beep, beep

"What is it, Rachet?" Optimus asked the medic staring at the computer like it's going crazy

"A signal, an Energon signal! In the other rock." He said

"Let's check it out!" Bulkhead said optimistically

"Except, why all of a sudden so fast? If that was just now the signal would be very faint. Optimus I want you to check that Energon and bring a sample" Rachet explained

"Lets go" Optimus said

A few minutes later

Rachet's POV

 _An Energon signal, why all of a sudden? And why so near here? Since the last 5 years we've never detected an Energon signal less than 10 miles away. I have nothing else to do so I will just watch the signal._

An hour later

Normal POV

The signal was fading. Rachet watched as he started to contact Optimus.

"Optimus, this is Rachet the signal is fading." Rachet informed the Last of the Primes

"We got a sample. Should we go back inside?" The prime replied

"Go back inside, Prime." Rachet told Optimus

They went back inside the base

"Where's the sample?" Rachet asked

"It's here"

"Thank you"

"No problem, doctor"

Rachet brought the Energon to one of his gadgets

Beep beep! A sound can be heard

"Scrap!" Rachet said, shocked

"What is it, Rach?" Arcee asked reading the screen "Ohhhh, SCRAP" Arcee yelled so loud that it caught the attention of the 3 at the relic room

( I apologize if I spelt 'relic' wrong please correct)

"What's up, Doc?" Bulkhead asked

"The sky." Rachet simply replied

"Optimus, we have to hide the relics!" Bumblebee said after he read the screen

"May I see?" The Prime asked and as he read he tried coming up with a plan

"Humans, can you do us a favor?" The Prime asked his human friends

"What can we do?" Miko asked, happy that she can finally do something to get rid of her boredom

Optimus grabbed some orangish paint and put it in a LOT of small paint buckets and gave them some paint brushes and his smile saying "Lets get them in trouble"

"Art project! Miko said, happy she can play with paint

"So we'll dismantle our base?" Rachet asked

"We will, Transfer all our equipment to the new base." Prime replied with happiness in his voice

"What's all the happiness, Prime?" Bulkhead asked because it was only seldom that he saw the Leader of the Autobots that happy.

"Because, first if the Decepticons find our base, we can move it to another place. And also we got-" Optimus was saying happily as everyone was amazed because they never saw the Prime that happy but saw his smile turn to a frown when he then was interrupted by the rest.

"Something for the children." The four cut off Optimus, realizing it was all in sync they laughed for 5 minutes straight

"Prime," Miko said impatiently as she tapped her foot on the ground

"Bumblebee and Bulkhead put the relics in the portal, Arcee dismantle everything aside from the electronics. Rachet, handle the electronics." Optimus Prime commanded the four that consists of the Autobots

"Optimus, the floor is-" Raf said but was cut off

"Done" They all said in unsion then laughing until the humans can hardly breathe because of laughter which made their guardians worried

"Miko?" Bulkhead asked worried for his human friend

Miko put up her hand which meant 'wait' she stopped and then together with Raf and Jack laughed until there was no more laughter coming from their mouths

"That was funny." Arcee said

"Humans, for suprise purposes, please put a blindfold" Optimus Prime told the humans because he wanted it to be a surprise

"Ok"

"Rachet, put back the inside part you dug (is that a word?) so we can leave." The red and blue bot told the medic

"Bulkhead"

"Sure, I'll help you"

They filled their plateau with the rocks so it looks like there's nothing there. After that, they all went to the portal and closed it

With The Decepticons

Normal POV

With Megatron

'Knock knock'

"Who's there?" Megatron asked

"A soildier."

"A soldier who?"

"A soldier who wants to ask when are we going to attack the Autobots" The soldier replied as the door opened revealing the soldier crossing his arms

"We'll attack today. Ready the troops." Megatron answered

 _Chapter 1 : The Decepticons Know The Place - Completed_

 _Chapter 2: Autobots, It's Time To Evacuate - Completed_

 _Chapter 3: When It's A Bad Time, We Make It Good - Next..._

 **A/N**

Hey guys! I hoped you also enjoyed that! Tell me if I can improve because if so, I would like to. And while you're reviewing, since it's about to come up, tell me what will they do to Optimus Prime when the Decepticons capture him. Would love the support!

-FW300

:D

RoboDiamondDragon09: Thanks for your review! I appreciate the support! :D


	3. When It's A Bad Time, We Make It Good

Summary: The Decepticons have found the Autobot base. The Autobots plan they will evacuate the area and come back in 5 years. On his way back to base, Optimus Prime gets captured by the Decepticons. Will the Autobots find out that Prime gets captured? If so, will they be able to save him? Or maybe not?

Prev. Chapter Summary: The Decepticons make a plan on how to attack the Autobots. The Autobots realise this as they got a sample from the Energon in the rock. They hide their base and move to a base they have been building for many months. The Decepticons are planning to attack now.

 _Chapter 3: When It's A Bad Time, We Make It Good_

With the Decepticons

"Decepticons, after me." Megatron commanded

"Roger, Lord Megatron."

They all transform and fly off to Jasper Nevada. But the Autobots had more in mind.

With The Autobots

A few hours before

"Actually, Optimus wait!" Rachet called the Prime who was about to go in the portal

"Hmm?" He asked as he turned back

"Get the others, I have an idea." Rachet told Optimus

"Alright." He replied

"Autobots, Rachet has a plan-" Rachet could hear Optimus get interrupted

"So the punishment of the spies will be worse because they would claim to have killed us but we're still alive?" Arcee interrupted Optimus finishing his sentence

"Exactly, now Autobots, come with me." Optimus said making his voice such a tone no one dared to interrupt. Because lately, the poor Prime is always getting interrupted lately and he doesn't like it

"I think Prime doesn't like to be interrupted." Bumblebee whispered, feeling pity for his leader

"What do you have in mind, Rach?" Bulkhead questioned the medic who was smiling intensely because of happiness

"Lets troll the Decepticons." He spoke and everyone looked at him as if he has gone haywire

"Excuse me, how? And what's a troll?" Arcee asked

"Well, here." Rachet showed a picture on what it should look like when they did everything

"Genius." Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead said

"Lets get to work shall we?" Optimus interrupted our gaze of the plans by preparing all we need

A few hours later

"This will be great!" Bulkhead said and we all went into the portal

 _Chapter 1: The Decepticons Know The Place - Completed_

 _Chapter 2: Autobots, It's Time To Evacuate - Completed_

 _Chapter 3: When It's A Bad Time We Make It Good - Completed_

 _Chapter 4: One Down, Four To Go - Next..._

 **A/N**

Hey guys! I am sorry, I mean VERY sorry for the short chapter cuz I want the wait to be at least 5 days and no longer! So yeah! Thanks for the reviews last chapter I like them. Please review so I know how I'm doing on this story. I have ideas for another story but I will do this after I complete this one. So, bye!

-FW300

;)

zero fullbuster: Heheheh :)

RoboDiamondDragon09: Happy you liked it :D


	4. One Down, Four To Go

Summary: The Decepticons have found the Autobot base. The Autobots plan they will evacuate the area and come back in 5 years. On his way back to base, Optimus Prime gets captured by the Decepticons. Will the Autobots find out that Prime gets captured? If so, will they be able to save him? Or maybe not?

Prev. Chapter Summary: The Autobots made a trap for the Decepticons. The Decepticons are flying to the Autobot base now. Lets take off from there!

 _Chapter 4: One Down, Four To Go_

"We're here." The joyful leader announces

"Take charge, spies. I will check if there are any traps in the surronding area. Starscream, come with me."

"As you wish, Lord Megatron." Starscream and the spies said in unison

With The Spies

Normal POV

"Ready!" Drifter said as the soldiers readied their weapons

"Aim!" Windbreaker said as all the guards aimed

"Fire!" Blazer shouted as the near drivers and pedestrians ran away in horror

"No holes huh?" Speed stepped forward giving his signiture stare at Blazer which meant 'give me my weapon'

"Here, Speed." Blaze replied to Speed's stare by giving him his most favourite weapon. The Drill

'Crack!" They can hear a sound as Speed drills into the rock as thy see green

"Who's that?" Drifter asked

"Bulkhead, under that is his spark chamber. Under that is his spark." Speed replied

Speed put on the right settings and chuckled with an expected "Goodbye Bulkhead." Before he jammed his drill right in his spark as it melted immedietly

All the Decepticons in that area can be heard chuckling evily as they heard screams inside of the base as the Autobots mourned for their lost comrade

"You killed one of them?" Megatron appeared with Starscream scratched everywhere as everyone faced him and Starcream looked away in embarrassment

"What happened to Starscream, Lord Megatron?" Knockout asked

"Answer my question first." Megatron replied with a nasty glare

"I killed Bulkhead Lord Megatron." Speed answered

"Good. Knockout fix him he got scratched by an Autobot spyder." Megatron told Knockout handing him the spyder that was cut in half

"No biggie. Ground bridge activate!" Knockout silently said into his arm and the Ground Bridge opened

"See you on the Nemesis Lord Megatron." Knockout said as Breakdown, him and Starscream went to the portal

Megatron's POV

 _Finally, it's been years since we last killed an Autobot._

"Lord Megatron, my apologies to interrupt but I've caught the Autobots on our base. In the throne room." Knockout informed Megatron

 _Chapter 1: The Decepticons Know The Place - Completed_

 _Chapter 2: Autobots, It's Time To Evacuate - Completed_

 _Chapter 3: When It's A Bad Time, We Make It Good - Completed_

 _Chapter 4: One Down, Four To Go - Completed_

 _Chapter 5: Oh, Scrap! - Next..._

 **A/N**

Hope that was long enough! Almost Wednesday so yeah! I appreciate all reviews

-FW300

RoboDragonDiamond09: Find out what the troll is next chap! I bet you'll like it! ;)

zero fullbuster: no problem! ;)

:D see you later!


	5. Oh, Scrap!

Summary: The Decepticons have found the Autobot base. The Autobots plan they will evacuate the area and come back in 5 years. On his way back to base, Optimus Prime gets captured by the Decepticons. Will the Autobots find out that Prime gets captured? If so, will they be able to save him? Or maybe not?

Prev. Chapter: The Decepticons arrive at the Autobot's base. They successfully kill Bulkhead. Or at least thats what they think.

Chapter 5: Oh, Scrap!

"Decepticons! Search the area! Spies! Come with me!" Megatron impatiently commanded

With The Autobots

"Optimus, are you sure they aren't here?" Arcee asked the brave Prime

"Only 3 of them are here: Starscream, who got injured, Knockout, the medic and Breakdown, his assistant." Optimus told his frightened soldier before turning over to his medic saying "Continue" as he made a sign to them that they'll split up

Rachet's POV

"And Knockout should have called Megatron by now and they should be here by now." Rachet explained to Arcee the last sentence Optimus needed to say

"And they're here already." Arcee replies as they see the rest of the Decepticons flying outside

'Beep beep beep' They hear as they walk around the lab trying to find plans on what te Decepticons plan to do to them

"I'd remember that sound anywhere." Rachet said in an annoyed tone

"Then what is that sound?" Arcee asked the irritated medic

"That sound belongs to Jac- no no no umm Cla-Clarice? Yes Clarice's camera." Rachet stutters as he tried to remember the name of the young girl

"You caught me, Rach." Clarice says as she pops out under the table

"Are tou telling me this is a movie now?" Rachets asks annoyed. Clarice was his human friend he met when they first landed on Earth. She was almost exactly like Miko. One day, there was a battle

and unknowingly, his movie director friend came with him with her camera

Flashback

'Beep beep beep' everyone heard as the monitor showed them that the Decepticons were out destroying many many homes

"Rachet, come with us." Optimus told me

"Why Optimus?" I asked him

"Something migt go wrong." He replied

"Ok, Clarice your in charge." I told our human friend, Clarice

We all went into the portal but unknowingly someone else came

Clarice's POV

Cool! I'm in charge, whole base to myself wait, the portal is still open, I can watch! Take this take that and lets go!

As I started running towards the portal, I got a notification on my phone that read

"Your camera is more than 20m away. Please pick it up before anything bad happens."

"Perfect." I muttered to myself as I picked up my camera and headed through the portal

Rachet's POV

"Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead handle the soldiers. Rachet, handle Starscream and I'll handle Megatron." Optimus told us his plan

Flashback End

Normal POV

'Bang!' Rachet, Arcee and Clarice heard before the medic ever got the chance to finish his story

"Why can't you remember me?" Clarice asked Arcee as she tried to fake tearing up

"I dearly apologize but when you died I didn't hold on to your memory." Arcee said sadly

"Well according to what I've recorded, you locked the door and Soundwave is here." Clarice said before running back to her hiding spot

"Soundwave! Unlock the door!" The impatient leader called out

"Hide." Arcee said as she and Rachet hid and put on their new gadget called Camouflage Beta 3000

Soundwave walked over to the door and Megatron went in. When Megatron went in Rachet and Arcee smirked as they remembered rule number 1 of the Decepticons: Never lock your door

"Soundwave," Megatron started angrily "you're set up for execution." He finished

Soundwave looked shocked. His own master that he worked for since his birth is vanishing him! But before Soundwave could say another word Megatron already got him in the Killing Chamber where they kill soildiers who didn't do their job right. As he looked at all the other soildiers set for execution, he felt pity for all the one's that he has killed.

"What shall be your last words, Soundwave? I want the last 2 words to be my name." Megatron told the con interrupting his thoughts

"The Autobots are in this ship. Soundwave to Lord Megatron." Soundwave said his final words and prepared for his death

"Goodbye, Loyal and Humble Servant, Soundwave." Megatron said evilly chuckling as he flipped the switch and Soundwave sank to his knees, but then his body started to float and his mask shattered revealing his face but his eyes are closed

"Huh?" Megatron questioned himself

Soundwave looked at Megatron but with his eyes closed

"You thought I'd die?" Soundwave asked Megatron as he opened his eyes revealing his blue optics

"What?!" Megatron said in shock, looking directly into Soundwave's blue eyes

"I've done the Autobots a favor." Soundwave told Megatron before getting out of the chamber and punching Megatron square in the face as he went off to find Optimus

"What is the favor?" Megatron asked

"I just tipped the battle in their favor." Soundwave replied to him coldly as he started to take all the energon in their base and put it in

a bag

"Don't take out the Dark Energon." Megatron commanded with the same tone Soundwave used but if you look into his eyes you could see them full of fear and that's exactly what Soundwave did

"Scared huh? As you wish, Lord Megatron." Soundwave laughed and he got the Dark Energon and walked away knowing the faith of his 'master' is in his hands.

With The Autobots

Optimus' POV

"Arcee we're here, what happened?" I asked Arcee as she and Rachet smiled widely

A human jumped on Rachet's shoulder but I couldn't remember who she was

"Jac- Cla-Clarice is that you?" I asked her

"Why does everyone think I'm Jack?" She asked

"Because you have a crush on him." We all said in unison as she blushed madly

After she stopped blushing, she changed the subject by asking "Where's Bulkhead?"

"We'll tell you later." I said as I heard footsteps coming down the hall

"Hello there." Soundwave said with his eyes closed

"Argghh, not you again!" Arcee growled before Soundwave dropped down to his knees and opened his eyes. They were blue

"Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots, I request one thing and I'll make this battle tip in your favor." Soundwave said as if I was his master now

"And what would that be?" I asked

"I can join the Autobots once again." He replied with confidence in his voice like saying 'promise me.'

"What shall you give?" I asked

"This." He replied as he showed a many bags full of Energon

"Deal?" He said, extending his hand

"Soundwave, betrayer of the Decepticons, I accept your offer." I replied by shaking his hand

"Lets roll." I said as Soundwave made a portal to the base and we went in

"Ahh! Soundwave!" Raf screamed as the children hid

"Rachet, show Soundwave around. The rest, come with me. We'll answer Clarice's question." I told everyone

We entered a room that can't be eavesdropped on just in case

"So we made it appear Bulkhead died." I told Clarice

"So he was here the entire time?" Clarice asked

"Yes." Bulkhead replies covered in dust

"What wer-" I tried to ask Bulkhead but was cut off

"Expanding the base." He quickly replied

"Well I dont wanna stay here for too long so say your plan infront of the camera." Clarice said and walked out

2 Hours Later

We finished saying our plan and handed over the camera to Clarice

Clarice's POV

I took the camera and watched the video

"Okay scriptman, the thing is that they will pretend that they are dead until one survives and ambushes them." I whispered to the scriptman

"What are you doing? Who is he?" Optimus asked me as he walked in the room

"I'm making your story a movie and this is the guy putting the scripts." I introduced

"Optimus, we forgot the Adaptor." Rachet told Optimus

"Oh scrap." He replied

Chapter 2: Autobots, It's Time To Evacuate - Completed

Chapter 3: When It's A Bad Time We Make It Good - Completed

Chapter 4: One Down, Four To Go - Completed

Chapter 5: Oh, Scrap! - Completed

Chapter 6: We Have To Get That Adaptor! - Next...

A/N

I hope that chapter was long enough because it's Saturday 8:00 PM and this should be up on Sunday so off to the

RoboDiamondDragon09: Thanks for the review and of course Bulk can't die so I figured how about his 'body' would be a green rock that the Autobots spray painted and yeah :D

Hope you guys all like it!

-FW300 :D


	6. We Have To Get That Adaptor!

Summary: The Decepticons have found the Autobot base. The Autobots plan they will evacuate the area and come back in 5 years. On his way back to base, Optimus Prime gets captured by the Decepticons. Will the Autobots find out that Prime gets captured? If so, will they be able to save him? Or maybe not?

Prev. Chapter: The Autobots starts to attempt their master plan. The Autobots find Rachet's human friend Clarice. After Megatron attempted to kill him, Soundwave joins the Autobots and their off to get that adaptor!

Normal POV

The Autobots were talking about some things regarding them. Basically getting to know each other.

"So Clarice, how did you get here? I thought you di-died?" Rachet asked stuttering his last word.

"Well.." Clarice started

Flashback

Clarice's POV

Yay! Whole base to myself but the portal is still open... I CAN WATCH! Take this and that and I'm off!

As I ran to the portal, a notification popped up saying "Camera is more than 20m away."

"Perfect." I muttered, forming an idea

I got my camera and ran towards the portal while I called someone

"Hey. This is Director Clarice. Action!" I told a guy and took out my camera as I went through the portal

I filmed them all fighting and it was AMAZING!

30 Minutes Later

I could faintly hear "Human Detected" on a soildiers earpiece

I gotta hide

"Drone mode" I silently whispered into the camera as it transformed into a drone. Yeah Rachet made that for me

'Beep beep' my camera made a noise which alerted Rachet

"Clarice, what are you doing here?" Rachet asked me after he put a scar on Starscream's back

"Hehehe..." I replied nervously

"Watch out!" Arcee shouted, looking up

"Ahhh!" I yelled as I tried to run but I got out the portal things and teleported myself to base right before the rock hit me

I believe the Autobots didn't see it see it so I can make an entire movie now! Yehey!

Flashback End

"Are you kidding me?! No wonder I saw a blue-greenish thing!" Arcee yelled

"Rachet, I'm going." Optimus said, stopping our conversation

"Are you sure Optimus? Alone?" Rachet asked him

"I am certain, Rachet." Optimus reassured the medic

"Good luck Optimus!" We all said in unison

With The Decepticons

Megatron's POV

"No more distractions?" I asked Starscream impatiently

"No more." He replied

"Good. Send detectives and soildiers over to the Autobot's former base." I told him

"Coming up." Starcream replied

With Optimus

Optimus' POV

Lets see few turns and there it is. Good, I'll enter from the roof

10 Minutes Later

With The Decepticons

Normal POV

"Lord Megatron, what shall we do?" A detective asks

"I've seen an adaptor which I didn't have time to inspect. Go check it out. Capture any Autobots that try to stop you." Megatron told the large group

"We will do as you command, Lord Megtron." A miner said

"Optimus Prime's life signal has been detected inside their former base, Lord Megatron." A soildier said reviewing his tracker

"He must be looking for the adaptor. Hurry up!" Megatron commanded the group

"Mine." The detective commanded

Optimus Prime's POV

Where is that thing?

I silently looked around for any sign of the adaptor before I heard a rumbling sound

"Oh scrap." I silently whispered and prepared to take them down

"Optimus, we'e expected you." A soldier said before everything turned black

With The Decepticons

Normal POV

"Finally. The day I've waited for so long has finally come." Megatron laughed

Chapter 3: When It's A Bad Time We Make It Good -Complete

Chapter 4: One Down, Four To Go - Complete

Chapter 5: Oh, Scrap! -Complete

Chapter 6: We Have To Get That Adaptor! - Complete

Happy Ever After- Next...

A/N

Hope that's long enough! Second to last chapter! Ideas for a sequel anyone?

RoboDiamondDragon09: Thanks for the review every chapter :D


End file.
